Lembranças III
by Sara-Rakel
Summary: [continuação da fan fic “Lembranças II”, para aqueles que pediram, aqui fica o reencontro dos dois] Esta fic são as lembranças da Ginny, as lembranças do seu reencontro com o Draco.


NA: Aqui está a terceira fic desta curta série. Aconselho que leiam as fics Lembranças e Lembranças II antes de lerem esta porque se não não vão entender grande coisa.  
Fica então aqui as lembranças d'

O reencontro com Draco...

Ginny alugou um apartamento em Hogsmeade. Adorava os seus pais mas sentia uma enorme necessidade de estar sozinha e pensar naquilo que deveria fazer. Já tinha voltado ao mundo mágico há algum tempo e, por falta de coragem, mas também por falta de informações, nunca tinha conseguido encontrar Draco.

Todos os dias a sua rotina era igual. Ginny acordava às 8 horas, tomava o pequeno-almoço, saía de casa às 9 horas e desmaterializava-se até ao seu emprego. Às 16 horas saía do trabalho e passava pelo Três Vassouras. Voltava então a casa, jantava, dormia e acordava para um novo dia. Cada dia que passava um pouco de Ginny morria... uma enorme tristeza invadia-a e tudo porque ela nada sabia de Draco. E como ela sentia saudades dele! Muitas vezes Ginny começava a pensar se não seria perda de tempo esperar por ele. O seu maior medo era tê-lo perdido, nunca se perdoaria por isso. Ela realmente não sabia nem imaginava o que poderia ter-lhe acontecido... Teria ele morrido como Devorador da Morte?

E assim os dias se passaram e da mesma maneira as semanas passaram e depois os meses. Precisamente seis meses, meio ano. E em mais um dia, um dia absolutamente normal, aconteceu algo que Ginny não esperava...

Era Sábado mas Ginny acordou às 8 horas da manhã, na mesma. Levantou-se e foi tomar um duche o mais lentamente possível. Não sabia bem o que faria naquele dia. A sua mãe tinha-a convidado para ir lá almoçar mas Ginny estava completamente sem paciência. Já sabia que teria que ouvir comentários vindos da sua mãe do género «Estás com tão má cara! Não me digas que isso tudo ainda é por causa do Malfoy. Ginny, já se passaram cinco anos e meio e tu ainda pensas nesse rapaz. Quando é que segues com a tua vida? Todos os teus irmãos já se casaram e tu já tens idade para também o fazer. E sabes que arranjavas melhor que o Malfoy. Ele era um Devorador da Morte e já deve estar morto!» Isto era o que Ginny sempre ouvia quando ia visitar os pais n' A Toca.

- Mais um Sábado sem nada para fazer. – pensou Ginny – Em Hogwarts tinha sempre o que fazer. O melhor dos Sábados era poder passar um montão de tempo com o Draco. Ok, lá estou eu outra vez a pensar nele, mas a verdade é que ultimamente não tenho feito mais que isto. A minha vida resumiu-se a pensar no Draco Malfoy. Se me dissessem isto há uns anos eu era capaz de jurar a pés juntos que aquela pessoa era maluquinha, mas parece que a maluquinha agora sou eu.

Ginny tomou o pequeno-almoço e decidiu sair um pouco para variar. Nunca tinha vontade de o fazer mas hoje algo a arrastava para a rua. Pagou na sua bolsa e no seu casaco e saiu. Decidiu ir passear pelo parque de Hogsmeade. De vez em quando gostava de lá ir. Dava para desanuviar as ideias. Depois de caminhar um bom bocado Ginny sentou-se num banco que ficava em frente a um parque. Ginny habituou-se a observar as crianças no parque quando estava no Mundo Muggle. A única diferença era que os baloiços eram enfeitiçados e no Mundo Muggle não. As crianças tinham o mesmo efeito nela. Ao vê-las Ginny sentia-se feliz e calma. Ela adorava crianças e adorava ter algumas para tratar mas depois de Draco, Ginny nunca mais gostou de ninguém. Ainda hoje não gostava.

Ginny estava entretida a olhar para um menino que corria pelo parque com sua mãe atrás até que algo do outro lado de fora do parque lhe chamou à atenção. Um rapaz não muito mais velho que Ginny... cabelos loiros platinados... olhos azuis acinzentados... o mesmo jeito superior, mas não podia ser.

Draco? – disse Ginny baixinho. – Não pode ser, é impossível!

Ginny esfregou os olhos e quando os abriu ele já não estava lá mais.

- Nunca pensei que pudesse realmente ficar maluquinha. Agora até alucinações tenho! Mas parecia tão real! – Ginny levantou-se do banco. Não seria capaz de ficar mais tempo ali.

Resolveu ir até ao Três Vassouras para tomar qualquer coisa e tentar acalmar-se um pouco. A hipótese de Draco estar vivo e não muito longe fez o seu coração bater mais depressa, como à muito tempo não batia.

Ginny entrou no Três Vassouras e sentou-se numa mesa perto da janela que estava vazia. Pediu uma garrafa de sumo de abóbora e ficou para ali a ouvir o que os outros diziam. Antigamente não fazia aquilo mas agora fazia-o, na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa que lhe desse indicação que Draco estaria vivo. Nunca tinha sorte, mas talvez isso mudasse.

- Parece que o Malfoy voltou. – Esta frase fez com que Ginny desse um salto da cadeira onde estava sentada.

- Desculpe... o que foi que disse? – perguntou ela atrapalhada.

- Que o Malfoy voltou. O Malfoy pequeno, não o pai. Esse está bem preso em Azkaban... Se bem que de pequeno este Malfoy não tem nada.

- M-mas c-c-como é que o senhor sabe que ele voltou?

- Em principio todos os que compraram e leram o Profeta Diário sabem.

Ginny estava confusa. O feiticeiro com que falava passou-lhe o jornal aberto para a mão. Ela teve que se sentar pois sentia as pernas a tremer. Começou a ler muito por alto. Mas aquilo foi o suficiente «_Pediu asilo a outro país» «Vivo e bem vivo» «Regressa para fazer com que o nome da sua família seja limpo, não por causa dos seus pais mas sim por ele e pelos descendentes que tenciona ter»_. Esta última parte deixou Ginny um tanto pensativa. Será que ela tinha passado aqueles anos todos a pensar em Draco enquanto ele tinha arranjado outra pessoa e esquecido-a totalmente?

Ginny devolveu o jornal e agradeceu, bebeu o resto do seu sumo quase num gole só, pagou-o e saiu do Três Vassouras. O caminho até casa nunca lhe pareceu tão longo e no entanto nunca tinha sido feito com tanta pressa. Na sua cabeça Ginny ouvia a voz da sua mãe:

« Eu avisei-te Ginny Weasley, esse Malfoy não é flor que se cheire!»

Isso fazia sentir-se triste. Finalmente chegou a casa. Parou, cansada, na porta e quando se resolveu finalmente a abrí-la, alguém lhe tocou no ombro.

Ginny não se assustou, apenas se virou. Pensou que talvez fosse algum dos seus irmãos ou até mesmo um dos seus pais que já tinham lido o jornal e tinham vindo ver se ela estava bem. Não se pode dizer que ela ficou surpresa com o que viu, mas a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Ginny. – Era ele! Igual a como ela se lembrava... os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos, a mesma expressão, a mesma pele clara, o mesmo cheiro. – Acho que temos que conversar.

- Claro. Entra. – disse Ginny abrindo a porta.

Ambos entraram e foram até à sala.

- Eu fui À Toca... – começou Draco. – pensava que estavas lá. Queria falar contigo mas a tua mãe disse-me que tu não tinhas nada para falar comigo e fechou-me a porta na cara.

Ginny não pode deixar de rir da cara absolutamente ofendida de Draco.

- A minha mãe é muito tempestuosa... principalmente para pessoas que "abandonam" a sua filhinha querida. Eu tentei-lhe explicar que a culpa também foi minha mas ela não percebe isso.

- A culpa foi mais minha que tua... eu não te devia ter trocado por aquela "coisa" mas quando me apercebi disso achei que seria tarde demais. Mas continuando... depois da tua mãe me fechar a porta na cara o teu pai teve a decência de a abrir.

- Nada mau para um adorador de Muggles, certo? – interrompeu-o ela.

- Verdade... ele disse-me que tu te tinhas mudado para Hogsmeade. Deu-me a tua morada.

- Sem nem sequer pensar que podias ser um assassino em série...

- Pois... e depois ofereceu-se para me ajudar a tornar os negócios da minha família limpos, porque ele acha que eu não sou como o meu pai e resolveu dar-me uma hipótese. Passei a tarde toda a ver se tinha coragem de vir aqui ter contigo. Consegui e estou aqui.

- Já acabaste? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim. – disse Draco confuso.

- Optimo. – disse ela sorrindo e aproximando-se dele. – Quero o meu Draco de volta.

- O quê?

- Quero o meu Draco de volta. Aquele que me fazia rir, aquele que me tirava o fôlego, aquele com quem eu adorava embirrar, aquele que não devia satisfações a ninguém a não ser a mim, claro...

- Bem, bem, bem... tanto tempo que se passou e continuo a ser irresistível. – disse Draco no seu habitual tom de superioridade.

- Muito bem! – disse Ginny pondo os braços por cima dos ombros de Draco. – Agora conta lá... o que vieste tu fazer aqui?

- Eu vim fazer duas coisas... perguntar-te se queres reatar o nosso namoro começado em Hogwarts e fazer isto...

Draco colocou as mãos na cintura de Ginny e beijou-a. Um beijo como os dados em Hogwarts ao qual ela correspondeu feliz. Um beijo que serviu para matar todas as saudades que os dois sentiram ao longo de cinco anos e meio. Um beijo que trouxe de volta toda a felicidade que à muito os dois não sentiam.

* * *

- E foi assim que eu e o Draco reatámos o nosso namoro... algum tempo depois ele mandou demolir a Mansão Malfoy e decidiu construir outra casa no seu lugar. Uma casa muito mais simples e muito mais bonita que a antiga, uma casa mais alegre onde dava gosto viver. Os negócios da família Malfoy são agora todos legais, graças ao meu pai que deu uma ajuda preciosa.

E agora vem a parte mais importante...

Casámos! A minha mãe ia tendo um ataque quando lhe dei a notícia, o Ron ia tendo um ataque, a Hermione ia entrando em trabalho de parto, o Harry ia morrendo, o Fred e o George iam desmaiando... bem, foi um grande choque para todos eles. Só o meu pai é que aceitou bem porque convivia bastante com o Draco e já desconfiava do que estava para vir. Não sei porque fizeram tanto escândalo, era muito previsível o que ia acontecer. Apesar de tudo estavam todos no casamento, uns mais felizes que outros... a minha mãe fartou-se de chorar e entre soluços lá ia dizendo «A minha filhinha cresceu.». Demorou a perceber aquilo, mas nalgum momento tinha que ser. Um ano depois tive o meu primeiro filho. O Draco chamou-lhe Edward. Ficou radiante. Era tudo aquilo que ele sempre quisera. Um menino... para seguir o nome da família. Deviam tê-lo visto, pegava no filho e não deixava ninguém chegar-se perto dele. Passava os dias a repetir que o filho era tal e qual ele. E não é que era mesmo! O mesmo cabelo loiro platinado, os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados e com o passar do tempo viemos a descobrir, com o mesmo feitio.

Quando o Edward tinha cinco anos nasceu a nossa menina. Mais uma vez o Draco andava babado. Escolheu para nome dela Cassandra. Vocês acreditam que ela também era igualzinha a ele! Mas é que era mesmo. A mesma cor de olhos e cabelo, até a pele! É claro que o Draco se fartou de gozar comigo. E quando eu já estava desesperada por pensar que seria o final dos ruivinhos na família, tinha o Edward 8 anos e a Cassandra 3, nasceu o Ralph. O nome escolhido por mim é muito mais simples do que os escolhidos pelo Draco. Desta vez fui eu que escolhi porque o Ralph era parecido comigo. Ruivo, com sardas. Muito lindo, tal como os outros dois, mas muito mais fácil de aturar que os irmãos.

O tempo passou. O Edward entrou para Hogwarts. O Draco ficou furioso por ele ter ficado nos Gryffindor e até quis ir à escola reclamar de um erro qualquer. Ele é sempre a mesma coisa. Quando o Edward estava no 5º ano a Cassandra entrou em Hogwarts. Ficou nos Slytherin. Graças a Deus não havia mais bruxos das Trevas. Atenção porque a Cassandra ficou nos Slytherin mas não era má... era assim como o pai. Encantadora, elegante, com aquela enorme modestidade característica dos Malfoy. Melhor não falar muito. Também sou uma agora... neste momento o Edward está no seu último ano de Hogwarts. A Cassandra está no terceiro ano e o Ralph vai entrar para o primeiro ano daqui a nada.

Eu e o Draco estamos agora com 40 e 41 anos respectivamente. Estamos casados à 18 anos e mesmo assim continuamos apaixonados como no tempo de Hogwarts. Não sei se vou viver feliz para sempre... mas sei que quero aproveitar cada minuto da vida que passa e que nunca estive tão feliz antes. E tudo porque estou junto da pessoa que eu tanto amo e que também me ama a mim, e eu sei disso. A ele devo-lhe tudo. Os meus filhos maravilhosos, a minha vida cheia de alegria, tudo. E sabem que mais... não o vou deixar nunca, nem quando ele for um velho rabugento e mal-educado para os outros porque uma coisa ele vai ser sempre... o meu Draco, o meu grande amor.

FIM

NF: Pois bem, chegámos ao fim destas três fics. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Espero que tenham gostado de ler e que deixem uma review porque a autora agradece tanto, tanto, tanto!

Quero agradecer desde já às pessoas que deixaram reviews nas duas fics anteriores (muito obrigada a todos vocês) e à Sandra que foi a primeira a ler as fics (todas as minhas fics ela foi a primeira a ler) e foi quem as betou. Obrigada Sandra!

Beijinhos a todos e mais uma vez obrigada


End file.
